Un perro menos en la ciudad de los lobos
by dinnerwithinamorta
Summary: El tiempo puede ir más despacio cuando quema y arde. Cuando huele a flores rojas. Cuando escuchas tu nombre en una melodía animal y despiadada. Cuando llueve sin llover. Cuando la luz azul del revólver sentencia el Juicio Final. Porque el perro nunca puede ganar al lobo, incluso si el perro ha sido lobo alguna vez.


**El principio es de la obra _Viaje a la Alcarria_ de Camilo José Cela.** Muchas cosas modificadas y añadidas, pero está totalmente inspirado en él.

* * *

El viajero está echado, boca arriba, sobre una chaise-longue forrada de cuero negro. Mira, distraídamente, para el techo y deja volar libre la imaginación, que salta, como una torpe mariposa moribunda, rozando, en leves golpes, las paredes, los muebles, la lámpara encendida. Está cansado y nota un alivio grande dejando caer las piernas, como marionetas, en la primer postura que quieran encontrar.  
El viajero es un hombre joven, alto, bien entrenado. Está en mangas de camisa fumando un cigarrillo. Lleva ya varios días sin hablar, varios días que no tiene con quién hablar. De cuando en cuando bebe un sorbo -ni pequeño ni grande- de whisky o recita, por lo bajo, algunas frases de la obra de Proust _En busca del tiempo perdido_. La visión sobre la mesa de su volumen favorito, _El camino de Swann_, provoca una sonrisa en su rostro. Ama leer sobre las leyes psicológicas, sobre verdades de la naturaleza humana, y perderse en las hojas amarillentas de ese libro que ha de tratar con sumo cuidado para que no se desvanezca y se convierta en mero polvo entre sus dedos ya cansados de apretar el gatillo.

En la estancia todo es silencio; el viajero no tiene familia, el viajero no tiene a nadie. Porque el viajero no puede tener a nadie, porque está condenado. Anda sobre un alambre de espino porque es el único camino, y tiene que avanzar con paso firme para no caer a un foso lleno de pirañas hambrientas. Oye el siseo del veneno en su oído, y tiene que cuidarse de no mover con brusquedad su cuerpo para que la serpiente no clave sus afilados dientes en él.  
En la calle sólo algún taxi errabundo rompe, muy de tarde en tarde, el rítmico resonar de las gotas de lluvia sobre la ventana.

La habitación está revuelta. Sobre la mesa, cientos de cuartillas en desorden dan fe a muchas horas de trabajo. Extendidos sobre el suelo, clavados con chinchetas a las paredes, diez, doce, catorce mapas con notas y anotaciones en tinta, con fuertes trazos de lápiz rojo, con blancas banderitas sujetas con alfileres. Pasa los días analizando, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Sigue el recorrido con la mirada. Luego sigue el recorrido con el dedo índice. Luego vuelve a recorrerlo. Luego cierra los ojos, y lo visualiza en su mente, para aventurarse a recorrerlo con el dedo índice de nuevo y así ver que lo ha memorizado bien. De banderita a banderita. De alfiler a alfiler. Memoriza los nombres de las localizaciones y las nombra en alto en el proceso. Ciudades, pueblos, estaciones, puertos. Durante horas, acompañado solo por el whisky y el golpeteo de la lluvia de otoño sobre su ventana.  
-Espero que esto luego sirva para algo -pronuncia, con la voz ronca de humo y alcohol.

A caballo de una silla duerme la chaqueta de brillante cuero. En el suelo, al lado de un montón de novelas, descansan las ya desgastadas botas militares. Suena en el noble, en el viejo reloj de nogal, la última campanada de una alta hora de la noche.

El viajero se levanta, pasea la habitación, pone derecho un cuadro, empuja un libro, y disfruta de las extravagantes formas del humo saliendo lentamente de su boca. Absorto, adivina un lobo, y un mal augurio recorre velozmente su espina dorsal.  
Centra su atención en el mapa y se para frente a éste, ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, las cejas casi imperceptiblemente fruncidas.

El viajero habla despacio, muy despacio, consigo mismo, en voz baja y casi como si quisiera disimular. Tal vez es porque nunca ha hablado solo, y aquello es uno de los primeros síntomas de la demencia.  
-No será nada fácil llegar, pero debe ser un buen sitio para comenzar. Un buen país. Luego, ya veremos; a lo mejor no salgo más; depende.

El viajero enciende otro cigarrillo -a poco más se quema el dedo con el anterior-, se sirve otro whisky. Revuelve entre los papeles de la mesa buscando un doble decímetro. Lo encuentra, se acerca de nuevo a la pared y, con el pitillo en la boca y el entrecejo arrugado para que no se le llenen los ojos de humo, pasea la regla sobre el mapa. Busca unas notas, consulta un cuadernillo, hojea la geografía más actualizada, extiende sobre la mesa un plano. Reza porque sus proyectos no terminen siendo papel mojado y las cosas salgan como deben. Pasan varios minutos. Resopla y se revuelve el pelo, acompañado de un suspiro.

El viajero se distrae un instante y toma, de la estantería, el primer libro que alcanza: _Sobre la Naturaleza Humana_, de Edward Osborne Wilson, encuadernado en un sencillo marrón bastante desgastado. No lo necesita para nada; en realidad, lo coge sin darse cuenta.  
-Generosidad. Sacrificio humano. Placer... -murmura.- ¿De verdad alguien conoce el significado real de estas palabras? Según su definición...

El viajero está medio dormido y da un par de cabezadas mientras pasa las hojas. Se despierta de nuevo del todo y devuelve el libro a su sitio y piensa que, realmente, tiene los libros bastante mal ordenados.  
-Eso ya da igual -piensa en alto. Sonríe y tiene los ojos semicerrados, como de estar soñando. Se queda un rato en silencio, pensando muy confuso, muy precipitadamente. Por primera vez en varios días piensa en algo más, algo que no es el viaje del viajero. Es muy tarde y el cansancio clava agujas por su cerebro y le tortura.

El viajero -que se cansa de golpe, igual que un pájaro herido- piensa, al final, que ya sólo falta empezar, que quizá esté dándole demasiadas vueltas en la cabeza a cosas que ya no importan nada. Bebe el último trago que queda, directamente de la botella. Despojado de toda vitalidad, todo lo que consigue hacer es dar dos pasos hacia la cama y se desploma sobre ella con un leve quejido cuando oye su espalda crujir. Mira el techo e intenta cerrar los ojos, tarea imposible.  
El viajero se resigna. Descansa el cuerpo pero no la mente.

Cuando el primer indicio de claridad se cuela entre sus cortinas, su columna se vuelve a estremecer en un vago intento de mandarle un mensaje a su cerebro. No es la claridad del alba. Los pájaros no parlotean en su tejado, ni las gotas de rocío de los árboles se desperezan lentamente para mezclarse con los charcos de lluvia sobre el asfalto. **Es frío y huele a anémona. Tiene el color de la amapola. Sabe a veneno.**

El viajero se levanta, incrédulo. Su mente calculadora nunca esperó algo tan repentino. No duda ni un instante. Se coloca bien la camisa y la cubre con la chaqueta que retira de la silla con cuidado. Saca un mechero de ésta. Después se enfunda las botas. Enciende la llama y la observa. Cerca, muy cerca de su rostro ahora pálido y con ojeras, y siente que no siente nada. Podría quemarse y no lo notaría, porque hace tiempo que no nota nada. En su mente, el cuervo grazna pero se rehúsa a escucharlo, se niega a prestarle atención.  
Entonces el viajero sale por la puerta y no lleva nada. Solo los bolsillos del pantalón repletos de promesas y la esperanza de poder comprender.

Pero el lobo es madrugador y ha venido a cazar, hambriento, carnívoro, con los dientes afilados. ¿Será un perro callejero lo suficientemente rápido y astuto como para predecir los pasos del lobo?  
Electricidad estática corre descontrolada a lo largo de su espina dorsal, y el deseo del viajero de poder tener alas es cada vez mayor. Porque no hay peor sensación que sentirte acorralado en el suelo. No hay peor sensación que depender del suelo.  
-Shinya Kougami -llama el lobo. Sisea la serpiente. Grazna el cuervo. Chasquea la piraña. Todos se unen a cantar su nombre en algo que ahora parece un himno. Hasta las flores se animan a cantar.

El viajero se convierte poco a poco en el perro. Y el perro no es capaz de mantener su aliento constante. Se descontrola y se choca y maldice que los perros no tengan alas. Afila la mirada y localiza al lobo. _¿Será el perro más ágil que el lobo?_ Se pregunta mientras sigue corriendo, sin sentirse ya las piernas. Y entonces sonríe, porque sabe que, al menos, no tendrá tiempo de pensar en nada.

Pero le mintieron.

No es una muerte rápida.

Primero el azul del cielo de verano crea un kaleidoscopio ante sus ojos para dejar paso a la nada. Los segundos se hacen minutos, y escucha su himno en el fondo de su cerebro antes de que la lava derrita sus tímpanos.

Primero siente el cosquilleo de la lluvia sobre su piel, aunque no esté lloviendo. Luego el calor de la estufa en sus huesos. Después quema. Después arde. Rompe sus huesos en pedazos microscópicos y siente como le arrancan la carne, poco a poco, y se siente pesado porque se da cuenta. El viajero, el perro, se da cuenta de que él fue lobo y que también cazó perros bajo la mentira piadosa del mundo de que el tiempo no puede ir más despacio, nunca. Pero sí puede. El tiempo puede ir más despacio cuando quema y arde. Cuando huele a flores rojas. Cuando escuchas tu nombre en una melodía animal y despiadada. Cuando llueve sin llover. Cuando la luz azul del revólver sentencia el Juicio Final.

Porque el perro nunca puede ganar al lobo, incluso si el perro ha sido lobo alguna vez.

* * *

*La anémona y la amapola son flores que representan la muerte. El nombre de la anémona viene de la palabra "anemos" (viento), por tanto "_huele a anémona_" significa que huele tanto a la flor en si (símbolo de muerte) y a viento (que representa la libertad que le da la muerte al personaje). La amapola es roja, y se dice que nació de la sangre de los soldados muertos en la batalla de Waterloo. Por tanto, "_tiene el color de la amapola_" significa que tiene el color de la muerte y de la sangre.

En fin... que nadie me tenga en cuenta esto. El final es pésimo. Lo siento.


End file.
